


Hello Kitty x Hatsune Miku

by SweetRat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ass Kink, F/M, Hatsune Miku gets raped by a furry, Hello Kitty has a begging kink, Hello Kitty has a massive peen, Hello Kitty has a voice kink, Hello Kitty has fun, Hello Kitty has handcuffs, Hello Kitty is a cross dresser, Hello Kitty is the top, Miku is a bottom, Miku looking a little cum slut, Rape/Non-con Elements, au where they are in highschool, book gets shoved up ass, secretly a male, wet sticky cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRat/pseuds/SweetRat
Summary: Miku thinks her and Hello Kitty are just going to hangout, little does she know her so called friend has different plans.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Hello Kitty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hello Kitty x Hatsune Miku

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this I would like to remind you to avoid sending hate my way, I may have wrote it but you are the one who searched for it.

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon, Hatsune had been released from what she can only describe as hell. Wake up, be forced to write about how some white guy shot some other white guy for not having the same opinion as him, blah blah. Hatsune shut her locker, and walked out of the prison, her hands in her blue pockets. "HEY!" A familiar voice yelled from behind, she didn't bother to look at them, she knew exactly who it was. 

"What?" Miku responded, voice filled with annoyance. 

"Can we hang out?" Hello Kitty ran up next to her, slowing down once she was next to her friend. "Bakugo said he was busy with his boyfrienddd." She groaned and wrapped her arm around Miku's shoulders. Miku stopped walked and pushed Hello Kitty off her.

"No." She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Hello Kitty quickly running up to find her spot next to Miku again. 

"Pleaseee" She was begging. "Just for an hour!" Miku sighed and nodded her head, following Hello Kitty home. Hello Kitty was talking her ass off the whole time saying things about how Bakugo is always with Midoriya or how Nagito is spending his days raping Hajime. Miku could not care less about any of this, but she forced herself to giggle and nod as Hello Kitty ranted. Once they finally arrived at Hello Kitty's house, Hello Kitty did not hesitate the grab Miku's hand and drag her up to her room. "Oh Miku~" Hello Kitty walked over to her desk and picked up the pair of handcuffs. Miku gasp and started running to the door, but Hello Kitty stopped her. "We are going to have some fun~" She giggled and pushed Miku onto the bed, connecting her lips with the girl under her. Miku didn't kiss back and was trying to push Hello Kitty off of her. Once Hello Kitty pulled away she handcuffed Miku to the bed frame.

"L-let me go--" Miku pleaded, trying to leave, but the handcuffs kept her in place. 

"Come on Miku Miku, you know you want this too~!" Hello Kitty pulled up Miku's shirt and bra so her tits were exposed. Miku kept begging to be let go, saying how she wouldn't tell anyone and keep being Hello Kitty's friend is she was let go. But that didn't stop Hello Kitty from pulling down her pants and underwear, exposing that she was in fact a guy all along. Miku tried to look away but she couldn't seem to peel her eyes from Hello Kitty's massive cock. Miku was utterly speechless. Hello Kitty smirked and stood up on the bed, positioning himself so his hard cock was inches away from Miku's cherry red lips. Hello Kitty grabbed Miku by her hair and forced her to put all of his cock in her mouth at once, making her gag. "F-fuck" Hello Kitty moaned, "suck on my dick like your life matters on it." Little did Miku know, her life literally did matter on it. Miku's eyes couldn't help but water up from the torture she was being put through. In response to her crying, Hello Kitty started moving her head up and down his cock faster and faster, until his wet, sticky cum filled Miku's mouth. Hello kitty pulled away and sat down on Miku's lap, rubbing his dick against her boobs. 

"P-please s-" Miku didn't finish and instead let out a loud moan, pleasing Hello Kitty. 

"That's right baby, I want to hear your beautiful voice. Moan for daddy." Hello Kitty whispered into Hatsune's ear, softly biting it after. "Fuck you are so sexy like this, I wish I did this sooner." He stood up and walked over to grab one of his favorite novels, No Longer Human by Osamu Dazai. He flipped Hatsune over and pulled her pants and underwear down, ass facing the ceiling. He shoved half the book up her ass, a sad moan leaving her mouth. He sat on her back and started rubbing his ass against it whilst slowly pushing the book farther in. As much as Miku hated this, her body told Hello Kitty otherwise. "C'mon baby, moan louder for me, I know you're enjoying this~" He turned around and started sucking on Hatsune's neck, wanting to claim her as his. He kept pushing the book farther in with his foot until it couldn't go farther in. He smirked and quickly removed the book completely, replacing it with the tip of his penis. 

Miku started pleading for freedom once again. "Kitty p-please stop-..." She felt herself choke on the tears that had been streaming down her face. 

"That's daddy to you~" He shoved the rest of cock into Miku's fat ass. Causing her to let out a moan of pleasure and pain. "Beg for me to fuck you."

"N-no-" 

"Fucking beg you slut." Hello Kitty hit the back of her head with the book that once been inside of her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't remember your goddamn name."

Miku stayed quiet for a moment "D-daddy f-fuck me--"

"Good girl." Hello Kitty smirked and started going up and down, slowly gaining speed until he was struggling to breathe. Miku was a moaning machine, there was rarely a moment where her voice was not pleasing Hello Kitty. "Fuck you feel so good around me" He stopped moving and allowed his cum to spread inside of Miku. "That was fun, we should do it again my little slut."


End file.
